Pretty Cure, Crystalline Makeover!
'|プリキュア、クリスタルラインメイクオーバー！}} is the official transformation phrase used by the Pretty Cure in [[Miracle Jewels Pretty Cure!|''Miracle Jewels Pretty Cure!]] and ''Miracle Jewels Pretty Cure! Future Rhythm! to transform into their respective Pretty Cure alter egos. In order to activate the transformation, the girls need their Crystal Pin. List of Sequences and First Appearances Miracle Jewels! * Episode 01 - Kumozora Haruko to Cure Garnet * Episode 02 - Hazawa Midori to Cure Peridot * Episode 03 - Akano Akiko to Cure Ruby * Episode 04 - Kimiya Tsubasa to Cure Amber * Episode 05 - Haruko, Midori, Akiko and Tsubasa to Cures Garnet, Peridot, Ruby and Amber * Episode 06 - ''Midori and Akiko to Cures Peridot and Ruby * ''Episode 07 - Haruko, Midori and Akiko to Cures Garnet, Peridot and Ruby * Episode 08 - Midori, Akiko and Tsubasa to Cures Peridot, Ruby and Amber * Episode 24 - Kimiya Sora to Cure Citrine * Episode 25 - Haruko, Midori, Akiko, Tsubasa and Sora to Cures Garnet, Peridot, Ruby, Amber and Citrine Miracle Jewels! Future Rhythm! Description Haruko to Cure Garnet The transformation begins with Haruko taking her Crystal Pin and shouting "Pretty Cure" before her hair gets released from it's ponytail and shifts to a rose pink as it grows longer. After this, Haruko's wear becomes a pink, glowing dress and shouts "Crystalline Makeover" causing her pin to glow and it releases an array of crystal flower petals and the petals surround Haruko, which causes her midriff baring top, skirt and boots to appear. A petal then lands on her chest and transforms into a crystal diamond-shaped brooch and it causes her bow to form. The crystal petals then envelop her hair, tying it into a high ponytail and she then jumps onto a crystal flower, introduces herself and finishes her transformation with her final pose. Midori to Cure Peridot The transformation begins Midori taking her Crystal Pin and shouting "Pretty Cure" before her hair shifts to emerald green when it grows longer. After this, her wear becomes a lime, glowing dress and she shouts "Crystalline Makeover" causing her pin to glow and it releases an array of crystal leaves which then surround Midori, which causes her dress, underskirt and shorts to appear. A leaf then lands on her chest, transforming into a green diamond-shaped brooch which causes her bow to form. The crystal leaves then envelop her hair, tying it into high twintails and she jumps onto a crystal leaf, introduces herself and finishes her transformation with her final pose. Akiko to Cure Ruby Tsubasa to Cure Amber Sora to Cure Citrine Sumire to Cure Amethyst Umi to Cure Turquoise Incantation Romaji All: '''Purikyua, kurisutarurainmeikuōvā! '''Cure Garnet: Hanagasaku hana no hōseki! Kyuagānetto! Cure Peridot: Chōwa shizen no hōseki! Kyuaperidotto! Cure Ruby: Moeru yūki no hōseki! Kyuarubī! Cure Amber: Shinsetsuna kanjō no hōseki! Kyuaanbā! Cure Citrine: '''Shin no tamashī no hōseki! Kyuashitorin! '''Cure Amethyst: '''Eien sutāraito no hōseki! Kyuaamejisuto! '''Cure Turquoise: '''Utsukushī ai no hōseki! Kyuatākoizu! '''All: Kiseki no hikari terasu mirai no hōseki! Mirakurujueruzupurikyua! Kanji All: 'プリキュア、クリスタルラインメイクオーバー！ '''Cure Garnet: '花が咲く花の宝石！キュアガーネット！ 'Cure Peridot: '調和自然の宝石！キュアペリドット！ 'Cure Ruby: '燃える勇気の宝石！キュアルビー！ 'Cure Amber: '親切な感情の宝石！キュアアンバー! 'Cure Citrine: '真の魂の宝石！キュアシトリン！ '''Cure Amethyst: 永遠スターライトの宝石！キュアアメジスト！ Cure Turquoise: '''美しい愛の宝石！キュアターコイズ！ '''All: 奇跡の光照らす未来の宝石! ミラクルジュエルズプリキュア！ English All: Pretty Cure, Crystalline Makeover! Cure Garnet: The Gemstone of Blossoming Flowers! Cure Garnet! Cure Peridot: The Gemstone of Harmonising Nature! Cure Peridot! Cure Ruby: The Gemstone of Blazing Courage! Cure Ruby! Cure Amber: The Gemstone of Kind Emotions! Cure Amber! Cure Citrine: The Gemstone of True Souls! Cure Citrine! Cure Amethyst: The Gemstone of Everlasting Starlight! Cure Amethyst! Cure Turquoise: The Gemstone of Beautiful Love! Cure Turquoise! All: The Light of Miracle Illuminating the Jewel of the Future! Miracle Jewels Pretty Cure! Trivia Gallery Category:Transformation Phrases Category:Miracle Jewels Pretty Cure!